True innocence
by Falcon 101
Summary: A tragedy struck Meredith and Derek two years ago and Meredith is still barely able to cope. One night she sees someone that will slowly lead her into danger. I do not own anything related to Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith was driving home from the hospital listening to the radio singing along with the song, and when the song ended she started to think about her own small family, her husband Derek and the little girl she loved with all her heart Laura. She parked her car a few blocks away from her apartment, and as soon as she opened her door, a putrid smell filled her nose. She started to walk down the road swinging her handbag feeling excited that in a few minutes she would open the door and Laura would jump into her arms and hug her tightly. Then Derek would walk down the hallway and passionately kiss her, those thoughts filled her mind until she looked at the stars and saw smoke filling the night sky. Meredith felt fear clutch her heart, she ran to where her apartment was and saw it engulfed with flames, she dropped her handbag and her feet started to run to the flaming building on autopilot until Meredith was stopped by strong arms holding her around the waist.

"Mam you can't go in there," a fireman dragged her away from the building, "where are they where is my family," Meredith struggled in the iron grip of the fireman.

"We found your husband he's unconscious, but he'll be fine."

"Where is my daughter," Meredith turned around and looked at the fireman's sympathetic face.

"We couldn't find all the people in there, i'm sorry."

Meredith struggled and fought for all she worth she kicked the fireman hard with the heel of her shoe and ran into the burning edifice, she could feel flames licking at her heels and she was already sweating buckets and coughing but she didn't stop think about her own safety for an instant. Meredith kept running until she came to the door that led to her daughter's bedroom and could see nothing except smoke she kept low to the floor and called out, "Laura."

"Mommy," a little voice said.

Meredith heard the roar of the flames drown out the girl's voice, "honey stay where you are mommy's coming."

"Help me mommy," the voice whimpered.

Meredith bent her left knee and kicked out with her right foot knocking down the door, her eyes burned with the smoke then she saw the outline of her daughter sitting in a corner coughing. She watched as she squirmed and slowly crawled to Merdith. Meredith bent down in the doorway holding out her arms, then the roof gave way and collapsed.

Meredith sat up in bed and felt her face covered in sweat she gazed at the darkness of her room then started to cry. A minute later Derek sat up in bed turned on the bedside light and held Meredith in her arms for a long time until she stopped crying, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe she's gone" Meredith whispered.

"I know Meri I miss her too more than anything," Derek stroked her hair softly kissing her head "but we'll get through this things will get better."

"I don't think I will ever move on, sometimes I wake up and I see her smiling at me and asking me what we're going to do today, and then the next minute she is gone it's just so... painful."

"Those are memories Meredith they're nice but that's all they are, she's in heaven, she's in a better place."

Meredith's sobs stifled, and she held Derek back lying down in her bed until they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Meredith's alarm buzzed and she got up to get dressed and get ready for work. This was her life now the fire had happened two years ago and Meredith was now thirty five while Derek was thirty six, they had moved to Seattle in the last twenty months trying to leave all their memories behind them. They both worked in the same hospital but they rarely saw each other, Derek had recently attained the position chief of neurosurgery while Meredith was becoming known among her colleagues for her intense work ethic. Meredith had grown to depend on her job more then she depended on Derek to make it through each day, it allowed her to forget about her past and her personal life when she was busy concentrating on looking after patients it made her feel normal.

She drove to the hospital and when she walked through the doors Arizona came from behind her and put a coffee into her hand, "hey Meredith we've just brought in a patient he was reported by witnesses to have been in a motorcycle accident and we're checking over his injuries the x-ray scans should be back this..."

Meredith stopped walking and looked at her hands, "you had another nightmare last night" Arizona whispered.

"It's nothing Arizona."

"Meredith you're not seeing your therapist anymore I know that, but if these bad dreams keep happening."

"I'm alright i'm here to do my job, let's check on our patient."

Several hours later and Meredith made notes on her clipboard when Miranda came into the room, "here are those x ray scans you asked for from looking at these myself the man has suffered at least a ruptured spleen and three broken ribs."

"Thank you Miranda" Meredith said taking them with a forced smile, "his arm has been fractured in several places."

"What places are those," Arizona said coming over "the um this bone right here" Meredith's finger tapped the chart, "that bone has a name you know Meredith" Arizona glared at Miranda, "Miranda take it easy on her she's not feeling well."

"If you're sick Meredith you should be home."

"Its nightmares Miranda," Arizona snapped.

Miranda flinched at Arizona's tone then she sighed and her hand went on Meredith's shoulder, "please don't" Meredith whispered "I just want to work."

Meredith stayed for as long as she could until her colleagues all banded together and insisted that she should go home and rest. Meredith checked her phone and saw five missed calls by Derek.

She dialled Derek's number and heard Derek's breathing hard on the other end, "Derek its okay nothing has happened, i've just been working late, i'm on my way home."

"Meredith i'm just glad to hear your alright, i've made a beautiful dinner for you come home soon before it gets cold."

"I will it sounds wonderful see you then," Meredith closed her mobile and began the walk to her car. She slowly drove home listening to the radio feeling herself relaxing, then without a thought her foot slammed on the brake. She took a deep breath then her eyes blinked and she got out of her car and ran to the front she bended over and with one trembling hand turned over a small figure, "oh my god" Meredith whispered. It was a small girl still and silent her eyes were closed and Meredith couldn't hear any sounds from her. Meredith's hands desperately searched her neck and tiny wrists for a pulse and found it beating weakly in her hands, "its going to be okay" Meredith said to herself over and over as she ran to her car. "Ambulance urgently required Bluegum lane, small girl has been hit by a car." Meredith closed her phone and walked back to the little girl she saw nothing. Meredith looked around and couldn't see anything but downpour "where are you" Meredith called the sound of rain was all she could hear and then the arrival of an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek heard the door opening and stood off his recliner, "Meredith."

Meredith slowly walked in and felt Derek gently cupping her chin so she could look at his face, "you alright your trembling."

"Derek when I was driving home."

"Yeah," Derek whispered.

"I hit a little girl with my car."

Derek immediately threw his arms around Meredith, "I'm so sorry."

"No she wasn't I mean, she was unconscious but when I called the ambulance she was gone the paramedics and I searched for her, we couldn't find her."

Derek looked at Meredith with worry, "you do believe me don't you."

"Meredith how can anyone let alone a child just disappear after they were knocked down by something as heavy as your car."

Meredith walked to her room, "I don't know if I just imagined it."

"What did the girl look like."

"I could barely see her in the dark but I felt her Derek, I felt her cold skin it was real."

"Maybe it was just your mind that was making it real."

"I need some sleep," Meredith walked to her room, _maybe it was just my mind playing tricks_ she thought before falling onto her bed.

Meredith woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone she looked at the text message, _Christina has been called in to replace you we don't need your assistance today get some rest. Arizona._

Meredith groaned to herself she hadn't had a day off work for months, but work meant more to her then anything she needed it to occupy her mind. The sound of whistling echoed in the hall and Derek came into the room buttoning his shirt, "shouldn't you be up," he said.

"I've been told to stay home."

"You're upset about that."

"Derek you know how important my job is to me."

"It's not your whole life, why don't you get out and try to have some fun."

"By myself?" Meredith asked.

"You have been here for over a year and you've barely seen any of the sights of Seattle, I think it will do you the world of good."

"Okay i'll try and get out of the house, if there really are great adventures to be had."

"That's the spirit I love you," Derek kissed her lips, "have a good day."

Meredith spent the morning lounging around on her coach in her dressing gown and watched children's programs on the television until she was dying of boredom. She switched off the telly and browsed the shelfs looking for a good book to read. She quickly realised that she had gotten no new books recently and everything on the shelf was related to her work which she was missing and trying hard not to think about. Meredith clenched her fists in anger until her palm started to ache then she looked outside and saw that dark clouds had taken away the sunlight. Meredith racked her brain for an idea then shaking her head she went to get dressed and ten minutes later was walking through the street holding her umbrella.

_Is there anywhere nearby that radiates excitement _Meredith thought, then she saw the mall in the distance, _maybe I can see about getting a new book_. Meredith strolled towards the mall and when she crossed at the lights she saw a large building old and run down in front of her. She glanced at it with interest for a moment then started to walk to the mall when a scream reached her ears and she looked around her seeing nothing. Years of medical training made Meredith scout trying to pinpoint the source of the noise, then she looked at the building and slowly walked towards it and into it. Meredith searched all around and couldn't see anything but darkness she took each step carefully and saw the brightness of the day peering through a small hole in the wall, she kept walking and upon opening the door saw a little girl standing still looking at her. Meredith looked at the girl and though she could barely see her because of the lack of light she recognized her as the same girl who she had seen last night. Meredith could see her stepping back and she bent down to the girl's height "I thought I heard someone here." The girl stepped further back into the shadows until Meredith couldn't see her at all, "it's alright don't be afraid" she said softly, "I won't hurt you I just want to talk to you and make sure everything is okay."

Meredith heard footsteps running away and quickly standing up she chased after the girl trying to hear where she was. She stepped on a large crack in the floor and fell over in the dark landing hard on the concrete, she groaned in pain and her hand felt a large nail digging into her leg and her head throbbed in soreness. Meredith tried to crawl across the floor to the entrance feeling the sharp pain slowly worsening until she could see the daylight peering through the ceiling she looked down on her leg and could see that the nail had dug deep into the flesh she tried to stand up and she fell back down again in pain. Meredith felt for her phone in her handbag and realised with horror that she had dropped it when she had fallen, she lay on the hard solid floor and closed her eyes hoping the pain would stop at least for a while.

Hours later Meredith opened her eyes and felt something lifting her head it felt like a small hand, her breathing quickened and then her head was lowered onto a dirty torn pillow she shivered in the dark and a small blanket was placed on her upper body. Meredith turned her head and couldn't see anybody the light from the ceiling had gone, "snoozy woozy now" a small voice whispered. Meredith cried in fear and a tiny hand stroked the hair off her forehead, "snoozy woozy" the voice repeated. Meredith squirmed and the hand kept stroking her head until she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep she heard footsteps walking away and she opened her eyes blinking in the dark. Meredith looked up at the ceiling and could see bright stars then she heard a ringing sound and she saw the light of her mobile a metre away from her shining through her handbag, with great pain she threw off the blanket crawled to her bag as fast as she could, and got out her phone.

"Hey Meredith i'm just calling to let you know."

"Derek shut up and listen I need your help."

"Meredith where are you."

"I'm in this building this old crumbled building that is near to the shopping mall i'm hurt I feel dizzy and please just find me."

She shut her phone then a terrible noise reached Meredith's ears she thought it sounded like a hundred hornets buzzing at once, and then she turned around and screamed as a little girl loomed over her holding a bucket, "you are awake" the girl said.

"Please don't come any closer."

Meredith heard a lid being removed and cried out in terror as insects began crawling all over her skin, "dinner time" the girl whispered.

Meredith rolled around on the floor trying to shake them off then she felt the tiny claws of lizards scratching her trying to eat the insects. Meredith rolled on her stomach and using her hands and forearms she crawled as quickly as she could trying to get away from the creatures her heart rhythm beating like a drum in her ears. She kept moving hearing a song being hummed behind her, she reached out a hand and felt a wall of concrete. Meredith's fists thumped the wall as she heard the humming coming nearer slowly getting louder. She turned around and raised the light of her mobile on the girl's dirty dress then on the bucket filled with insects, and watched a tiny pale hand going into it and coming out holding a handful of flies. Meredith shrinked against the wall as the hand came closer to her face, "dinner time" the girl whispered. Meredith shook her head and covered her face with her arms "its yummy" the hand moved back and Meredith covered her eyes in horror as she heard a crunching sound tears streamed down her face, then a hand strongly pulled her arm away and another hand came back holding more insects, "yummy bugs."

"Meredith," a voice called.

"Derek Derek come quick," Meredith shouted.

The light of a flashlight came on and then Derek came running, "Derek i'm here" Meredith yelled and then the light dropped and Derek's strong arms gently embraced her. Meredith cried into his shoulder holding him tightly, "okay let's get out of here" Derek whispered before kissing Meredith's cheek.

"Where is she," Meredith whispered.

"Where is who."

"There was a little girl just there."

Derek flashed his torchlight to where Meredith was pointing, "there's no one there."

Meredith looked all around and heard nothing except the wind, "come on let's get you to the hospital" Derek muttered as he lifted Meredith up and carried her out with her weight leaning on his shoulders.

Meredith lied in a bed keeping her eyes closed trying not to think about anything then the door opened and Arizona walked in shaking her head, "you just can't stay away can you."

Meredith giggled, it was a small giggle but one that made her heart swell, "finally a laugh haven't heard one of those in a while" Arizona said.

"It was worth the wait how am I looking."

"You'll make a full recovery the injuries you had were only minor though when you got here I heard you were sedated because you were traumatized."

"I did have a scare."

"What happened Meredith?"

"You'll think i'm crazy if I told you."

"Try me," Arizona sat down on a chair and nodded to let Meredith know she had her undivided attention.

"Okay well I heard a scream coming from an abandoned building near the mall when I entered it I saw a little girl."

"By herself."

"She ran away when I saw her, I chased after her then I was injured. I passed out then when I woke up I felt the girl's hands she gave me a blanket and a pillow and then she tried to feed me... insects."

Arizona had her mouth opened, "my god."

"I was so frightened."

"Well your safe now no one but your friends are going to enter that room."

Meredith breathed deeply then she sat up, "she's out there still by herself I got to find her."

"No no no, you are staying right here Mrs Gray no more rescues for you tonight."

"Arizona please just call the police, let them know that a child is in that building alone."

"Meredith are you sure you didn't have a nightmare when you were there."

"It was not a dream," Meredith shouted as she threw off the blanket, "okay calm down" Arizona said gently putting the blanket back over her, "i'll call the police they will look into it."

"Thank you" Meredith whispered before closing her eyes satisfied that things would be fine.

The next morning Meredith woke to the sound of the door to her room opening and Derek walked in, "hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," Meredith smiled sitting up then her smile faded, "Derek what about."

"Arizona told me last night and the police gave me an update this morning. The police said the area is being renovated and that there have been no signs of anyone other than construction workers in the past six months."

Meredith head collapsed back onto the pillow hearing those words, "she's still out there she's all alone and I scared her off when she was trying to be nice to me." Meredith felt a tear from her eye and Derek placed his hand on her shoulder, "Meredith I don't know what is happening but please try not to worry about her."

"Derek."

"Please Meredith i'm very worried about your mental state, try not to think about her."

"Okay i'll try" Meredith said slowly. Derek kissed her forehead and was about to walk out the door when he turned around, "Meredith did you see the girl's face this time."

"I couldn't get a good look at her face Derek I only saw her shadow in the dark."

Meredith was released from the hospital late that afternoon and once she was outside the hospital she texted Derek that she would be home when he had finished his shift. Then she went home and got a torch prepared several fresh rolls wrapped in cling wrap and a bottle of water before setting out for the building. She carefully walked in and flashed her light around the building searching each room, and carefully looking at the floor every time she took a step. Meredith looked down saw the blanket and pillow from last night and when she bended down and felt the worn fabric in her hands she whispered "this wasn't an illusion this is real everything that happened was real." She searched the rooms until she was satisfied the child wasn't in the building. She put the rolls and bottle of water on the blanket before slowly walking back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by in a blur, Meredith went to work as usual and tried not to think about anything else except her patients. Whenever she walked home she kept looking over her shoulder hoping to see the same little girl she had come to think about every time her mind wandered, and every time she arrived at her home she had seen no sign of her and she would be disappointed.

The forth evening Meredith took a little longer then usual coming home and when she arrived she saw Derek chatting on his mobile while he was pouring through documents. Meredith waved at him he quickly waved back and walked into another room shutting the door. Meredith scanned through the paper on the kitchen table when Derek came out looking worried, "everything alright" Meredith whispered.

"It's a work matter honey, they're sending me away for a conference i'm leaving tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Meredith rushed over to hug him, "oh Derek you're moving up its great."

"Meredith i'll be gone for at least several days and..."

"I'll be fine Derek i'm doing okay now, and i'll be the same when you return."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because the last few days whenever you and I see each other I feel like i'm one of your patients."

"I'm just worried about you Meredith, the last week you've been."

"I know Derek, I freaked out several times but I have been fine these last few days."

"Every time you come home you look distracted," Derek crossed his arms and gazed into Meredith's eyes "are you still thinking about."

"No Derek" Meredith lied, "i'm not thinking about her anymore."

"Well I think you should meet up with your friends, you know go for a social outing."

"I will if you stop worrying about me so much, you have more important things to think about like making a good impression at this conference."

Derek left early the following morning and late that afternoon Meredith wandered over to the cafe nearest to the hospital. She was greeted on arrival by Callie running to hug her, "Meri it's great to see you," Callie looked Meredith up and down, "you look well."

"I've been sleeping fine," Meredith muttered feeling annoyed that everyone she met was concerned about her health, "and Derek has finally learned how to cook so i've been eating right."

"We're over here," Meredith followed Callie and saw Arizona waving at her in the far corner of the cafe.

"So Meri," Arizona said straightening her back and entwining her fingers looking at Meredith, "i'm sorry I have to ask this how are your..."

"My nightmares are virtually nonexistent," Meredith said firmly. Arizona looked apologetic and Meredith shook her own head, "i'm sorry things have just been annoying, Derek never stops worrying about me."

"He loves you very much Meri," Callie said placing her hand on Meredith's. "He wants you to be happy just like me and Arizona do."

"Thank you for being such good friends," Meredith smiled widely at them before looking up as the waitress came to take their orders.

A few hours passed and Meredith after saying her goodbyes wandered over to the park for some exercise. She watched people feeding the ducks and children playing on the swings until she sat down on a bench to catch her breath and watch the sun slowly setting on the horizon. Meredith felt the breeze blowing through her hair and she walked slowly towards the lake and gazing out saw a large ferry slowly passing by. _I really should go on one of those with Derek sometime_ she thought. Meredith smiled as her mind wandered into a daydream when she felt her hand being tugged. She snapped out of her state and looking down she gasped at what she saw before quickly recovering and bent down to look at the small girl she had been hoping to find. Meredith could see the disappearing rays of the sun shining on the child and at last Meredith could see her face properly. She was a tiny beautiful little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes that were so bright they seemed to glow her face showed she couldn't be any older than five and it was almost as dirty as the dress that she wore.

"I remember you," Meredith whispered smiling.

"Medical person," the girl whispered.

"Medical person" Meredith said confused, "oh do you mean am I a nurse."

"Are you a nurse?"

"I am do you feel sick," Meredith placed her hand on the girl's forehead," the girl shook her head, "my friend feels sick."

"Where is your friend?"

"Over here," the girl started to run and Meredith ran after her until she could see a border collie lying on the grass. Meredith bent over it putting her hands on the dog's fur hearing it whimpering weakly.

"Doggy is sick, help doggy feel better, please nurse."

"Sweetie I can help people like you, but I don't think I can help your friend here."

The girl's face fell and Meredith could see tears falling on the girl's cheeks, she gently wiped them away with her thumbs and smiled kindly, "but I do know someone who can help." Meredith stood up, "I just need to get my car can you wait here for me."

The girl nodded and Meredith ran as fast as she could to her car. She drove it down to the park and then with a great deal of difficulty she half guided and half lifted the heavy dog into the back seat while the little girl followed from behind. Meredith turned around to look at the girl sitting comfortably, "okay can you put on your seatbelt" Meredith said.

"What's a seatbelt?"

Meredith got out of her car and buckled the girl in, "there you go." She slowly drove through the city looking around her trying to find a animal hospital. She kept making the same mental note to herself that she would get out more from now on so she would know where places were, and then she finally found a small building with pictures of sick animals on the front and parked outside.

When Meredith opened the door and led the dog in she was greeted by a young woman running down the hall pulling on her gloves. "I found this dog" Meredith gently tugged it over to the woman, "I think he or she is sick can you help it."

The vet bent down and examined the dog "it's a he and i'll get the treatment sorted right away." The woman looked at the little girl hugging the dog, "hey kiddo we'll make your dog well again don't worry."

"It's okay sweetheart you need to let go" Meredith whispered, "this nice lady will help your friend."

The little girl eventually did pull away watching as the vet led the dog away. Meredith lowered her hand to the girl's head and the girl flinched until Meredith gently started to rub her head, "honey do you mind if I talk to you"

The girl looked around and Meredith bent down to her level again, "okay do you remember what happened last time we met in the old building."

The child nodded.

"Then I want to say how sorry I am that I got scared and that I screamed at you. I know you were only trying to help me when I was hurt which was very good of you."

The girl shook her head, "you don't like bugs."

"They're not my favourite food no I prefer ice cream. Do you like ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?"

"You've never had ice cream" Meredith whispered, "well that will not do i'll have to get you some ice cream when we leave here."

"Doggy," the girl whispered.

"Doggy is just fine he's getting better right now, well we don't know each other very well so why don't we tell each other our names."

"Names," the girl whispered.

"That's right names, my name is Meredith but you can just call me Meri if you like do you have a name."

"S..Sonya."

"Sonya, that's a lovely name, hi Sonya."

"Hi," Sonya said waving her small hand at Meredith who giggled in response.

The door opened and the lady came out holding a healthy looking border collie, "he's feeling much better but it will take a few days for him to fully recover."

"Thank you," Sonya whispered.

"You are most welcome and thank you as well," the vet said looking at Meredith.

Meredith drove through the city until a small hand touched her shoulder, "what is it" Meredith said looking at her backseat through the mirror.

"Park," the girl whispered.

"Okay but just for a little while," Meredith drove back the way she came. She opened the back door watched the dog running through the grass, and then watched Sonya chasing after it laughing with joy it made her heart melt seeing her look so happy for the first time. Meredith had began to think that the child didn't know how to smile then Sonya came running back towards her, "you having fun" Meredith said. The girl nodded showing a wide smile.

"Well how about we get you that ice cream we talked about."

"Where is that Meri."

"It's nearby at my house you'll like it there." Meredith noticed the girl's lip starting to tremble, "honey what's wrong."

"Can't go."

"Why not, what's is it."

Sonya put her dirty fingers in her mouth.

"Sonya are you scared of me," Meredith said as gently as she could.

"Nurses are scary."

"You don't have to be afraid of me there's nothing to be afraid of, just come with me."

Meredith instantly realised she had said the wrong thing. Sonya turned around and started to run. Meredith once again found herself chasing her she quickly gained on her and caught her in her arms holding her firmly.

"Sweetheart calm down shhh its okay everything will be okay," the girl struggled and squirmed Meredith held on as tightly as she could, the child struggled harder and Meredith felt herself flying off her feet and landing on the grass. She slowly rose to her feet in pain and looked frantically around with her eyes, "Sonya" she yelled. She could hear a small whimpering and then the dog she had rescued walked over to her and began licking her face.

"Get down boy" Meredith said then she smiled sadly, "you don't know where she is do you."

The dog just wagged its tail at her.

"Come on then."

Meredith walked home and filling a bucket with water she placed it in the yard. She led the dog into the yard and gave it some pork. Then she took out a flashlight and wandered the street looking everywhere for Sonya until after two hours she felt too tired to search any longer and walking home was greeted by the dog wagging its tail at her. Meredith patted the dog, "we'll get you to the animal shelter tomorrow boy."

She went to bed and before she closed her eyes she looked out her window at the city lights "goodnight Sonya be safe" she whispered, "and don't be scared, i'll find you again I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith washed her face and looked herself in the mirror _You can do this Meri_, her thoughts said. She quickly got dressed and walked outside looking at every alley, ever dark corner that she could see until she came to the old building where she suspected the girl might still be living in. Meredith took out her flashlight from her handbag and wandered inside, "Sonya" she called out gently she waved the flashlight around and walked through each room slowly, calling out Sonya every minute. The sound of rocks falling reached her ears and she shined her flashlight under a small ledge.

"Honey are you under there?"she could see something was shuffling under the ledge. "Sonya it's me it's Meri," She got a lettuce and cheese bun from her bag "I got you some food." She held it out and a family of rabbits came out and started to eat it straight from Meredith's hand, _if I help any more animals i'll become a female Doctor Dolittle_ she thought as she giggled to herself and sighed, "don't give up Meredith" she whispered. Her mobile buzzed and she flipped it open, _you're needed at the hospital Callie_.

Twenty minutes later Meredith walked through the hospital's entrance in a huff she grabbed the documents left for her on the front desk and Miranda came out of the door, "where have you been"

"I was busy Miranda" Meredith snapped, "what did you call me in for."

"For work of course follow me," Miranda said angrily leading Meredith into where Callie was.

It was late in the evening when Meredith was finally told she was finished, "bye Callie" she said picking up her handbag.

"Meredith wait you've been tense all afternoon, I heard you shouting with Miranda before."

"Callie please I am not in the mood, I really didn't want to work today, I need to go now see you later." Meredith walked out the door before Callie could open her mouth again. She saw the stars slowly coming out in the sky then spotted a couple walking around.

"Excuse me" Meredith ran to them, "have you seen a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue dress with butterflies patterns, no shoes or socks brown eyes?"

They shook their heads and walked away, Meredith ran to the park and asked anyone she could see if they had seen Sonya she was met with shaking heads and reassurances that they would keep an eye out for her. Meredith search for hours until finally feeling exhausted starving and defeated she went home.

The sound of a storm echoed and Meredith stirring in her bed woke up shivering, she went to close the window and heard a crashing sound, Meredith looked at the thunder outside and she heard a different sound coming from the living room. She gulped and walking to her cupboard took out a wooden bat and slowly walked down the hall hearing the sound of banging cupboards.

She switched on the light and her eyes scouted the kitchen seeing nothing. Meredith stepped through the kitchen closing the cupboards and heard the sound of crying. She dropped the bat and walked around following the sound, Meredith looked behind the bin and saw Sonya huddled against the wall shivering and weeping. Meredith thought her heart might break looking at her then Sonya jumped out and ran through the house. The woman walked slowly behind her knowing from experience that chasing her would only make her more afraid until she saw Sonya hiding under the bed she gently reached out her hand to her "sweetheart come out its okay" Sonya shook her head.

"You look very hungry i'll make you a sandwich" Meredith said giving the girl a wink and walking to the kitchen she smiled to herself as the buttered the bread and hearing footsteps she looked behind her and saw a pair of brown eyes showing around the corner. Meredith smiled at her the girl blinked at her then slowly walked out while Meredith put the finishing touches on the meal.

"Here you are" Meredith handed her the sandwich and the girl sniffed it before eating quickly, "slow down you'll choke" Meredith whispered "here's some milk." The girl walked to the couch finished eating then she ran to the door, "Sonya sweetie it's a very cold night." Sonya tried to reach for the handle and Meredith gently stopped her taking her hand, "don't be afraid, your freezing I think you would be warmer inside."

The girl looked back and forth between Meredith and the door with her fingers in her mouth, "Sonya why don't you stay the night there's a lovely warm bed just waiting for you."

Sonya just stood there in silence, "I promise I won't do anything bad honey." Meredith held her breath and smiled as kindly as she could and the girl slowly nodded. Meredith held out her hand and Sonya took it they walked to the guest room, and Meredith helped Sonya into the large bed.

"Its big" the girl said as Meredith drew up the covers, "do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep."

"No thank you Meri," Sonya whispered turning on her side.

"Okay," Meri walked to the door and switched off the light.

"Meri."

"Yes honey."

"Thank you Meri," the girl whispered.

Meri smiled warmly, "goodnight sweetie."

When Meredith woke up the next morning she wondered why she had high spirits then the events of last night came flooding back, she walked to the guest room and found Sonya lying asleep on the floor with the covers pulled off the bed. Meredith shook her head smiling and bending down stroked the dirty hair off the girl's forehead until she woke up and looked up at Meredith, "how did you sleep last night" Meredith asked.

The girl just yawned and picked herself up from the floor then she picked up the pillow and put it on the bed before adjusting the covers and tucking in the sheets, Meredith was amazed. "Why is your mouth open Meri?" the girl asked.

"Sonya where did you learn how to do that, how to make the bed?"

"People showed me, they said I had to do it every morning if I wanted food."

Meredith bended down and put her hands on the girl's arms, "honey" she whispered in shock.

"You're scared Meri why are you scared."

"I'm not scared i'm" Meredith couldn't believe the expression on the girl's face, she acted like what she just said had been the most normal thing in the world. Meredith hitched her kind smile back on her face, "do you want some breakfast."

"Yes please," the girl whispered.

Meredith took Sonya's hand and led her into the kitchen and focused on making breakfast while Sonya gazed at the television in wonder gently touching the screen with her fingers. Meredith giggled to herself and walking over turned on the television finding a children's show she thought Sonya would like.

"Not so close honey you'll ruin your eyes," Meredith led Sonya to the coach and came back with pancakes and spreads. Sonya looked at Meredith who gave a reassuring nod then she ate the food hurriedly not stopping to chew, "slow down Sonya there's no hurry." Sonya did and looked at Meredith after swallowing, "yummy food" the girl said.

"I'm glad you like it, Sonya wait" Sonya had ran for the door, "where are you going" Meredith said feeling afraid.

"I got to go Meri."

"Sweetheart you don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

"Sonya is something wrong."

"I don't belong here."

Meredith felt lost for words and Sonya opened the door and looked outside. "Wait" Meredith whispered putting her hand on Sonya's shoulder, "Sonya can you do something for me?"

Sonya turned around, "what is it Meri."

"I want you to stay with me for just a little while, we can go out and have fun. I want to show you some things you've never seen before."

"I'm scared Meri," the girl whispered.

"Don't be Sonya I won't do anything bad. I haven't done anything bad so far have I?"

The girl shook her head, "you haven't Meri, i'll stay Meri" she whispered.

"Thank you sweetheart that makes me very happy" Meredith said as she closed the door, "now before we go out I think you need to have a bath."

"Baths are cold."

"Well this bath won't be cold," Meredith took her hand and led her into the bathroom. She ran the water putting bubble mixture into the bath and gently removed the girl's dress. She was baffled that the girl's skinny torso hadn't a single scratch or bruise on it, she was expecting Sonya to have dozens of marks from living on the streets. She was further baffled that the girl weighed little more than her handbag when she lifted her into the tub.

Sonya waved her hands at the bubbles and Meredith gently washed her face watching the dirt get washed away and noticing change that it made to the girl's appearance, _she looks like a whole new kid_ she thought. "I'll be right back" she said as she walked to the bedroom closet and reaching up she took a large box down from the top shelf, she looked through it at Laura's favourite toys cloths and possessions. She ran her hands through them looking at the pictures of Laure and her, she resisted the urge to wallow in grief and walked back to the bathroom with Laura's favourite cloths and bath toys. "Ducky" Sonya said pointing her soap covered arm at the rubber duck. Meredith put it in the tub and watched Sonya play with it, "I like bath time now Meri."

"Well that's good but you're going to turn into a prune if you stay in there much longer."

Half an hour later Sonya had taken Meredith's hand and walked with her through the neighbourhood while Meredith kept looking down at the little girl holding her hand. She had given the girl worn trousers and a tea shirt to wear from Laura's old belongings. She couldn't find any socks or shoes for Sonya's bare feet, but the girl had not complained at all to her about it. As she walked Meredith noticed as she wandered past them several people in particular women with children of their own glaring at her thinking she was someone who had a daughter that she didn't spend any money or time on. Meredith understood right away, she was dressed in good cloths while Sonya looked like a gloomy street urchin. Meredith finally took the initiative she bent down and looked in the girl's eyes, "do your feet hurt" she whispered.

Sonya nodded, "come on" Meredith lifted Sonya into her arms and was surprised when the girl snuggled comfortably into them. Meredith brushed her hair with one hand and wandered until she could see the mall, "look at that" she whispered. Sonya turned around and her mouth dropped, "its so big" she said.

"We're going inside."

Meredith immediately carried Sonya to the children's section of the nearest clothing shop and set the little girl down on her feet, "okay now pick something you like."

"Meri I don't know what to do," the girl said in a small voice.

Meredith smiled in sympathy, "I'll help you honey just look at the cloths, and if you see something you want to wear we can buy it."

The girl looked through every rack holding onto Meredith's hand until she pointed at a dress with flowers all over it. _You sure like dresses don't you_ Meredith thought as the girl started to ask her politely for it.

Meredith led Sonya to the toy shop and watched the girl looking around her like she was in a fantasy world, "look at all the toys" she said.

"We can get some toys for you here Sonya," Meredith walked to where some big fluffy animals were and picked out a giant dog and giraffe "do you like the..." She cried out in fear Sonya was nowhere in sight, "Sonya" she called people around her stopped to stare as Meredith ran out of the shop still holding the toys ignoring the clerks calling after her.

"Sonya," she yelled then she saw a small girl with long brown hair looking at a fish shop, she dropped the toys and ran to her, "Sonya" she said turning the girl around "don't you ever run away from me again do you understand me." The girl looked down at her feet, "It's not safe okay I could have lost you."

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, "sorry Meri."

Meri's heart softened and she gave the girl a tight loving hug, "It's alright just don't scare me like that," she rocked the girl back and forth and felt Sonya's little arms hugging her back, "okay now I found you some toys I think you would like."

After Meredith had gotten Sonya some shoes and sandals they went to the food stall and brought Mcdonalds. Meredith looked all around her wondering if she could get still get a new book, "Meri" the girl said waving her arms trying to get Meredith's attention.

"Are you enjoying your meal?"

The girl nodded and smiled, Meredith smiled back her heart rising in her chest, she had only seen the girl smile once when she was chasing the dog, "you have a beautiful smile."

The girl stoped smiling, "was I smiling."

"You were and I think you should smile more often."

"I thought I didn't know how to smile."

Meredith took the girl's hand, "sweetheart can you tell me more about yourself."

"Um," the girl looked confused.

"Before you met me, what did you used to do?"

"Walk around, from here to there to everywhere."

"Okay well did you know anyone before you knew me?"

"Medical people, scary medical people."

"Why were they scary honey?"

The girl had tears in her eyes again and Meredith gently picked her up from her chair and placed the girl in her lap, "it's okay you can trust me, you can tell me the truth."

"They told me that hurting people was fun."

"Honey," Meredith whispered.

"They told me i'm a monster," the girl sniffed and Meredith held her close to her chest feeling a mixture of anger and sadness welling up inside her. "Baby you are not a monster" Meredith whispered stroking her hair, "you understand me I think you are a lovely kind sweet girl, and whatever these medical people said to you don't listen to them." Meredith drew back looking into Sonya's eyes and the little girl threw her arms around Meredith and hugged her tightly. Meredith rocked her back and forth in her lap stroking the girl's head, "can I ask you one more thing."

"Please don't Meri," the girl whispered.

"Okay then I won't," Meredith whispered.

Late in the night Meredith sat up in a panic, she looked around her then heard the same screaming again. She flew out of bed and ran to the guest room to see Sonya sitting up in bed bawling her lungs out, Meredith quickly darted to the bed and threw her arms around Sonya holding her in a secure embrace "shhhh, shhhh shhh" Meredith whispered slowly until Sonya calmed down and Meredith picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She got a wet cloth and gently dabbed the girl's face with it wiping away her sweat before getting the girl some water and rubbing her cheek with her hand.

"You had a nightmare sweetie."

"It was about monsters," the girl said.

"Big scary monsters," Meredith whispered, the girl nodded "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"I know you're afraid but you need to go back to sleep sometime."

"Please don't make me go back to sleep" the girl begged her and Meredith gently picked her up and carried her to her own bedroom, she put her in the bed and climbed in next to her, "now if you have any more nightmares i'll be right here to tell them to go away so you can have nice dreams instead." Sonya blinked at her in the dark and snuggled up next to her, Meredith gently held her in her arms and kissed the girl's cheek before closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith opened her eyes and the first thing she could see was a little girl sleeping peacefully in her arms, Meredith smiled without even thinking, she gently stroked the girl's arm lovingly with her finger then she heard the front door opening and her heart beating fast she quickly rose from the bed. She ran down the hall and saw the yawing Derek coming through the door, his face lit up seeing his wife and Meredith ran to him hugging him tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too," Derek whispered.

"How was the conference?" Meredith looked at Derek's tired face, "or do I have to ask."

"I prefer if you didn't, i'm so glad to be home. I've been up since three this morning, do you mind if I hit the sack."

"Derek that is going to be a problem."

"What, why."

"There is something I have to tell you," Meredith said slowly.

"Meredith," Derek rubbed his eyes and stared at her focused.

Meredith put a finger to her lips and gestured for Derek to follow her she walked into her bedroom and looked at Sonya still asleep in the bed. She smiled at Derek's stunned face then the couple walked right out to the living room. Derek spun around and crossed his arms, "Meredith why is there a kid asleep in our bed?"

"That kid her name is Sonya, and she is the little girl that I met the other day, do you remember?"

"The one who gave you a shock when you hurt yourself in the building, the one I told you to forget about" Derek muttered.

"Derek the last few days I have seen her at night, i've talked to her and she kept running away I was very worried about her, and then yesterday I found her here in the house so I convinced her to stay with me."

"Meredith I don't believe this," Derek walked with his back to her. "You took in a girl from the streets, someone who the police could be looking for and just..."

"Stop Derek" Meredith whispered, "I don't think anyone is looking for her."

"Meredith of course someone is looking for her."

"Derek she's very lonely and sad, she has no friends and no family."

"How do you know that?" Derek said raising his voice.

"Derek please I want her to stay here," Meredith said firmly.

"Meredith she can't."

"Why not?" Meredith raised an eyebrow at Derek's flustered face.

"Because its" Derek struggled for words, "you'll be in trouble."

"Derek" Meredith took his hands, "please just give her a chance she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You told me she tried to feed you flies for dinner," Meredith giggled.

"It's not funny, i'm going outside I need to think." Meredith saw him open the door and then jump back as a dog barked at him he looked around shell shocked at Meredith's guilty face, "I forget to tell you we got a dog."

"Is there anything else" Derek said with sarcasm, "did you get any more pets from the shop are there pelicans sleeping in our guest room."

Meredith smiled widely "no dear the guest room is free, why don't you get some sleep you'll feel better later."

"Oh yeah sure" Derek threw his hands up in the air, "I'll be as happy as a pig in mud."

"Don't be a drama queen" Meredith called after him as he shut the door and walked to the bedroom to find Sonya sitting up in the bed, "Meri" she whispered.

"Good morning," Meredith sat on the bed, "I bet your wondering who that was."

The girl nodded, "that was Derek my husband and he's very grumpy this mourning so he's taking a nap."

"Is he good" said the girl.

Meredith kissed her forehead thinking about how innocence seemed to just radiate off Sonya all the time, "he's very good Sonya."

"He's grumpy because of me" Sonya whispered.

"No he's not," Meredith held the girl's cheeks in the palm of her hands, "he's just worried about me that's all its not your fault now would you like some pancakes."

Half an hour later Meredith held a cup of tea in her hands while she watched the dog running around in circles in the yard while Sonya watched the television. Meredith decided to take the dog for a walk to the park with Sonya by her side.

"Sonya" Meredith looked down as Sonya looked up at her, "do you have a name for the dog."

"Um, Barky."

"Barky that sounds good, why Barky."

"He barks at grumpy people."

"Like Derek you mean?" Meredith smiled with the girl, "Meri what's that" Meredith's eyes followed to where the child was pointing, "it's a swing you want to go on it."

The girl nodded looking excited and ran to it before hopping on and looking around her, "what happens now."

"I can push you" Meredith said as she started to push the girl with one hand the other holding on to Barkey, and the girl held on to the swing with a wide smile forming on her face.

Derek woke up to the sound of laughter in the house, he brushed his eyes and remembered what had happened this morning, he took a deep breath and slowly walked out to a beautiful sight. Meredith was smiling happily playing with Sonya with toy animals surrounding them on the carpet.

_I haven't seen Meridth this happy in years_ Derek thought, he softly knocked on the wall in the hallway and Meredith looked up with a vacant expression until she told Sonya to go into the yard with the dog and stood up on her feet.

"how are you feeling" Meredith asked.

"Better much better" Derek smiled, "i'm sorry for how I acted this morning."

"Don't be sorry Derek you did overreact, but that is just the person you are, the loving person that always worries about me, the man I married."

Derek wandered closer to Meredith, "I still think this is a bad idea."

Meredith nodded, "I understand why you think that."

"But you know, I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time."

Meredith smiled widely kissed Derek's cheek and hugged him, "does this mean we can keep her."

Derek sighed, "Meri I hope you're not doing this to replace our daughter."

Meredith drew back, "do you think i'm looking after Sonya in the hope that she will take Laura's place."

"Are you?"

"Derek of course i'm not," Meredith said with a mixture of anger and pain in her voice.

"Meredith Sonya is not Laura no matter how much you want her to be she isn't."

"I'm perfectly clear who she is Derek," Meredith said her temper rising.

"Meredith your already attached, I can tell just from looking at you with her, you can't keep Sonya a secret forever."

"Derek I thought you would support me."

"I'm just trying to think about what's best for you."

"You just said a moment ago how happy I was."

"And how are you going to be when Sonya leaves you, the longer she stays here the worse it will be when she goes."

"I know she will go eventually Derek, but that doesn't mean she can't stay here for a while."

Derek put his hands on Meredith's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Meredith we don't know anything about her. Sonya must have family out there, maybe parents who are desperately looking for their child, are you going to keep their child away from them."

Meredith had tears in her eyes, "I don't want to do that, what should I do."

"Tell the police hand her over to their care, they will make Sonya is reunited with whoever is looking for her."

Meredith shook her head _I can't go through this again, first Laura and now_ she thought, "how can you be sure anyone is looking for her" she said to Derek.

"Meredith stop lying to herself and to me, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because Derek" Meredith stood strong and looked firmly at Derek, "I want to help her, and I don't think that anyone is looking for her."

"If you don't ring the police by this evening then I will." Derek walked out the door leaving Meredith standing there feeling so afraid her happiness was going to be blown apart.

"Meri," a small voice said.

Meredith felt tears on her cheeks and then a small body hugged her waist, "Meri please don't cry."

Meredith bent down and hugged Sonya, "did you hear what we were talking about honey?"

"Derek is angry."

"No angel he is just scared."

"Why is he scared?"

"It's a very complicated grown up thing Sonya, but the main reason is that he is just afraid of change, unless he is the one who changes things."

"Meri who's Laura," Meredith drew back and looked at Sonya's face "come with me." Meredith carried Sonya to her room and looking through her boxes took out the photo of her Derek and Laura smiling with the sea behind them. Sonya sat next to her on the bed and looked at the photograph, "you see that little girl" Meredith said softly, "that's Laura."

"She's smiling Meri, she looks happy."

"She does, you know she saw a dolphin for the first time that day."

"Derek looks happy too, not angry or scared."

Meredith nodded, "where is Laura" Sonya whispered.

"She's in heaven Sonya," Meredith said slowly.

"Heaven is the nicest place of all isn't it Meri?"

"Yeah," Meredith whispered "it is."

"Was Laura your friend?"

"She was, and she was also my daughter Sonya."

Sonya saw the pain in Meredith's eyes and wound her small arms round Meredith's neck, "you miss her Meri that's why you're sad."

"I do Sonya."

"You're also sad because of me, thats why Derek is scared."

"No sweetheart" Meredith pressed her lips to Sonya's forehead, "you make me very happy."

"I should go Meri."

"Please don't go honey," Meredith gave her a loving hug and drew back looking into Sonya's brown eyes, "I would miss you very much if you went away."

"Derek," the girl whispered looking out the window. Meredith's hands brushed her cheek, "Sonya I need to ask you this, it's very important that you tell me the truth" Sonya nodded.

"Where are your mom and dad sweetheart?"

Sonya looked back at Meredith for a second and replied, "people told me I don't have a mom and dad Meri, I don't know what they look like."

"Were you in an orphanage?"

"What's an orphanage?"

"Were there other kids like you around, other nice people grandma and grandpa any uncles or aunties?"

"There were people in big clothes, they drew pictures on paper all the time and told me to read big books and lift stuff."

_You don't have a family _Meredith thought, and she felt sympathy like she had never felt before for Sonya.

"There was also a person there, she gave me nice books to read sometimes."

"Do you know what her name was?"

"Megan" the girl said. "She always looked sad then one day people in coats and medical people told me that she was in heaven."

"Honey" Meredith whispered lost for words.

"I don't want to go back there Meri, or outside in the dark Meri. I like it here, I smile lots see" Sonya smiled as widely as she could and Meredith kissed her cheek, "you make me smile lots as well Sonya, don't worry you are not going anywhere."

"Is Derek going to make me leave?"

"He won't i'm not going to let him, don't worry one bit."

It was late that afternoon and at last Meredith saw the door opening and Derek walked through holding a bouquet of flowers, "Derek" Meredith stood up.

Derek handed her the flowers, "I know this doesn't make up for how I acted this morning. I have been doing a lot of thinking."

"Derek before you say anything else, I didn't ring the police and i'm not going to I want Sonya to stay here with me, and Sonya wants to stay here too"

Derek nodded, "I didn't ring them either Meredith, I thought about what you said and you're right I should be supporting you. I'm just worried about how it will affect you if she stays here for a long time and then leaves."

"Derek I talked with her today, she doesn't have any parents or a family."

Derek sighed, "poor kid that's why she has been living on the street."

"Derek thank you" Meredith kissed him deeply and whispered, "but there is still one more problem."

"What is it, I won't be mad this time."

"You have to make friends with Sonya."

"I will," Derek said simply.

Meredith smiled at him, "you mean now I need to prepare." Meredith laughed "no you don't she's in the guest room go in and say hello." She took out a packet of cookies, "here bring in these cookies, she'll like you instantly."

"Can't we hang out with you first?"

"Don't take the easy road I didn't have anyone around when I became her friend, just use your natural talents for getting people to like you."

"Okay" Derek said grabbing the packet of cookies, "I hope she really does love these cookies." He walked to the room and knocked, "can I come in Sonya?"

Sonya looked up from where she was playing, "hi Mr Derek."

Derek heard Meredith sniggering behind him and he gave an awkward smile, "you don't have to call me Mr just Derek will be fine, I brought you some cookies."

Sonya jumped down to look at the cookies like they were a priceless icon and Derek looking back saw Meredith giving him a thumbs up chuckling. Derek stuck out his tongue at her before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek stirred in his sleep and felt his hand being held, "Meridith is that you." He opened his eyes and saw Sonya's face an inch from his own, "hey Sonya" he whispered.

"Can you wake up."

"I am awake Sonya, i'll be out in a second" Sonya smiled at him before running to the kitchen.

Derek wandered out and found Meredith and Sonya sitting at the table smiling at him, Derek smiled back uneasily and noticed toast on a plate. "Eat up" Meredith said as she handed him the plate, "you're going to need all your strength for today."

"Last time I checked today is supposed to be my day off."

"Exactly" Meredith whispered as she grabbed her coat, "and i'm going back to work today so."

Derek looked at her smiling face and shot up from the table like a rocket shaking his head, "no no Meredith, I mean" he quickly added looking apologetic at Sonya.

"Good luck my love," Meredith whispered in his ear she hugged Sonya and kissed her cheek, "be a good girl for Derek honey I know he's not as much fun as me."

Derek gave a loud fake cough and Meredith winking at him walked out he watched her close the door then turning around saw Sonya standing there smiling at him, _I got to think of something and fast_ Derek opened his mouth, "okay kiddo um what do you like to do."

"Hang out with Meri and do cool stuff."

_Oh boy_ Derek thought.

Meredith walked into her workplace beaming at everyone as she walked past them she saw Callie looking at her stunned and chuckled when she was out of her sight. She kept smiling until lunch when Callie came and sat down on her table, "okay Meredith start talking" she ordered.

"What's the matter?" Meredith said innocently.

"You that's what, you're over the moon what's brought this on?"

"Well i'm just in a good mood you know, it's a beautiful day and all that."

"I'm not buying it and I doubt anyone else is. So what is it, is Derek doing something different or."

"Derek" Meredith smiled as she imagined Derek having fun with Sonya, "he has his hands full at the moment."

At the park Derek stood up the old bike that Laura used to own and drummed a small pink helmet with his fingers, "right Sonya" he turned around to find Sonya looking at the trees, "hey Sonya are you ready."

Sonya slowly turned around, "i'm scared Derek" she whispered.

Derek bent down and put his hand on the girl's shoulder and gently squeezed it, "I understand something like this is always scary when you first try it, I know you've never ridden a bike before, but this is something I know you will like once you've tried it."

"Mr Derek."

"Hey remember you don't need to call me Mr Derek it makes me feel ancient, just Derek will do." The girl giggled slightly and smiled Derek stood up, "I'll help you every step of the way okay."

The girl nodded smiling and with Derek holding onto the bike Sonya climbed on, "okay now put your feet in the pedals, keep your eyes straight ahead and hold onto the handlebars with your hands." Derek check Sonya was in position, "now just slowly pedal, i'll be holding onto the bike."

Sonya slowly started to pedal, then she peddled faster and Derek running to keep up let go watching Sonya ride like a natural feeling a warm proud feeling burning deep down inside of him. He saw Sonya disappear around the corner then heard a loud sound and he quickly ran to find Sonya on the path holding her knee in pain, "Sonya" he ran to her side.

Sonya looked up at him, "i'm okay" she whispered.

"Sonya," Derek shook his head in disbelief he looked at the cut on Sonya's knee, he reached into his bag and slowly searched his first aid kit. He pulled out a bandage and turned around, "that's odd" he whispered the mark on Sonya's knee had gone _I could have sworn I saw_ he shook his head and lifted Sonya onto her feet, "you feeling alright?"

The girl nodded, "this is fun Derek."

"I'm glad you think so," Derek whispered still confused.

Derek drove until he got to the Seattle aquarium and saw Sonya pressing her face and hands against the car window looking at in wonder, "is this the surprise" the girl whispered.

"Yes it is, I know you like dogs so I thought you might like fish as well."

"Fishies" Sonya whispered, "they taste good Meri gives me fishies for dinner."

"We're not going to eat them Sonya we're just going to look at them, there are creatures here i'm sure you've never seen before."

Inside the aquarium everything behind the glass lazily swam around, Derek found it funny how often Sonya said "wow" as she looked around with wide eyes and an open mouth at everything that swam past they walked on until they saw a large ray swimming on the ceiling and Derek felt his hand being held, "Derek why are the fishies trapped?"

"Well" Derek stated not sure what to say, "they're here so we can see them and so people can look after them."

"But they're not free."

"If they were in the ocean, they wouldn't get to live here."

"Derek can we go, please."

Derek looked down at Sonya, "your sad aren't you seeing these fish."

"Animals should be free, they should be happy."

Derek smiled sadly and led Sonya out, "hey do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Okay Derek," Sonya said smiling again, as she hugged his waist, "thank you Derek."

"You're welcome" Derek said, _Meredith was right Sonya is an amazing little girl._

Meredith turned the key in the lock and opened the front door to her dark kitchen, _Derek where are you _then she smiled realising how late it was she walked to her bedroom taking off her coat and a loud cry sounded from the guest room. Meredith opened the door and flew to the bed hugging Sonya, "Meri, Meri."

"Right here baby, Meri is right here." Meredith held the little girl in her arms until her sobs settled "everything's okay go back to sleep," she kissed the girl's forehead and released her arms from Sonya's back, the girl held on tightly and shook her head, "do you want to stay with me and Derek" Meredith whispered.

The girl responded by hugging Meredith tighter, Meredith felt pain but she ignored it and carried the girl to her bed and set her down in the middle, Derek snorted in the dark and sat up "Meredith is that you."

"Shhh Sonya's asleep" Meredith whispered she kissed Derek, "she had a nightmare."

"Alright" Derek whispered sleepily looking at Sonya, "does she always have nightmares?"

"She had one a few nights ago, said it was about monsters."

"Meredith I think we should get her evaluated."

"Derek we can't take her to a psychiatrist, we would need to provide personal details that we don't know about, and we're looking after her illegally as well remember."

"We have to do something Meredith."

"Derek I think you're worrying about nothing, Sonya has become more and more happier as the days have gone by she's smiling and talking more. You know she was really excited this morning when she found out she would be spending the day with you. How did the day go anyway?"

Derek gave a nod, "it went great, you're right i'm making a mountain out of a molehill we better get to sleep."

Derek closed his eyes and felt a small body cuddling up next to him he looked at Meredith smiling in the dark and he smiled back.

Derek woke up with a sharp pain in his back and quickly discovered it was Sonya's foot he tried to get up and Sonya moaned unhappily he sighed and flopping back down on the bed saw Meredith walking in, "we've both got the day off" she said.

"Let me guess another adventure with Sonya today?"

"I thought we could take her to see the fair, she has never seen it before."

"At this rate you're going to show her the whole world."

"Not just me my handsome devil, you're coming too."

An hour later Derek drove while Meredith sat with Sonya at the backseat pointing at all the attractions she could see as they drove past them they headed inside the fair and Sonya pointed at the merry go round, "big thing" Sonya said

"We can ride on that" Meredith took out her wallet "Derek you up for it."

"I knew I shouldn't have had eggs for breakfast" Derek muttered.

They checked out a few more rides and with Derek and Meredith each holding one of Sonya's holding hands they walked to where a country band was playing on stage. Derek smiled as Meredith picked Sonya up and danced with the little girl in her arms as Sonya's face beamed.

"Meredith," Meredith spun around and gulped as Cassie and Arizona came running towards them holding cotton candy sticks. The woman immediately put Sonya down who quickly hid behind her "Hey Meredith" Callie hugged her, "It's great to see you out and about."

"Hey Callie it's been a while," Derek said as he shook hands with Arizona.

"It sure has it's great to see you, and who's this" Arizona whispered bending down.

Meredith stroked Sonya's hair, "this is Sonya we're babysitting her for the day."

"Right" Arizona smiled widely, "hi Sonya i'm Arizona."

Sonya poked her head out, "hello miss Raritona," Arizona snigged with Callie.

"She's a little shy" Meredith whispered, "and we really should be going see you at work." Meredith picked Sonya up and quickly walked away, while Derek said his goodbyes and hurried to catch up with her, "Meredith slow down" he said.

Meredith quickly shot him a sharp glance, "just keep walking,"

"Excuse me" Meredith kept moving, and a man with a moustache jumped in front of her, "would you please help me, I lost my wife and son they told me to meet them at a concert."

"It's right back there" Derek said pointing at the festival the man smiled at him then walked past them checking his phone.

"Meredith we're out of sight."

"Derek we need to go home."

"Meri," a small voice whispered.

"Sweetheart i'm sorry we need to go home right now."

When they got home Meredith sent Sonya to her room with a cookie then Derek sat down with his wife on the coach, "Meredith do you realise what you've done."

"Derek I panicked."

"You could have just lied to your friends, they don't know people that we used to know where we used to live, you could have just said they were here for a holiday and asked us to look after Sonya."

"Derek I know" she sighed, "Sonya looked very worried."

"I'll talk to her Meredith and then you we'll try and explain what happened at the fair without making it sound like it was because of Sonya that we ran out of the festival."

It was early the following morning when Meredith walked into the hospital and headed for the office when a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a nearby empty room. "Callie" Meredith pulled her arm away and Callie grinned, "well I was wondering why you were so cheerful the other day."

"Callie, Sonya she is the daughter of an old friend of ours who is just visiting for a few days."

"So how come you didn't mention it to me yesterday at the fair you looked scared to death."

"I just um" Meredith looked at the ground and felt Callie's hand on her shoulder, "Meredith your my friend just tell me the truth."

"Callie the truth is, I found Sonya the other day on the street."

"She's homeless" Callie whispered in shock, "what about her family."

"She doesn't have one, I took her in and I haven't told anyone."

"You didn't tell the police or anyone else?"

"No, and I don't want to tell them."

"Meredith if anyone else finds out you'll be in big trouble."

"I know but Sonya is happy with me, and I haven't been this happy since."

"The accident" Callie whispered.

"Callie please" Meredith's eyes pleaded with Callie's, and Callie responded by giving her friend a hug, "Meredith your secret is safe with me."


	7. Chapter 7

_Three days later_

Meredith walked down the road to the beach with Sonya wearing their swimsuits, "okay do you remember what we talked about" Meredith whispered to the girl.

"I do, I won't be scared not one bit Meri."

"That's my brave little angel" Meredith kissed her cheek, "Callie Arizona."

"Hey" Callie ran to them hugging Meredith, "hi Sonya" she smiled at the child.

"Hello" Sonya said promptly.

"It's good to see you again" Arizona said, "we got you a present," Arizona handed her a large colouring in storybook.

"What do you say Sonya," Meredith said stroking Sonya's head.

"Thank you" Sonya whispered smiling. Meredith grinned and looked up at her friends, "thank you from me also, come on sweetie lets head to the water."

Meredith led Sonya into the water and gently held onto her torso as she moved her arms "your swimming honey."

"I am?" Sonya looked around her amazed, "I can swim Meri." She swam around and Meredith followed suit, Arizona watched them from the beach smiling, "Meredith really does have a heart of gold" she looked at Callie who nodded, "yes beneath her painful past, I hope that things will work out."

"What do you mean?"

"That Sonya will stay with Meredith for good, nothing would make Meredith happier then to have a child again. I think Meredith knows that too."

"Hey" the women turned around as Derek came running down the sand wearing his bathers, "I finally got a break from work, where are my girls?"

"They're down there trying to drown each other," Derek laughed at Sonya and Meredith splashing each other then they looked up and Sonya ran to Derek, "Derek" she jumped into Derek's arms. Derek spun her around enjoying her giggles "hey" he kissed her forehead, "Meredith looks all wet."

Meredith came panting as she walked up, "I got splashed a little too much and one of us is still dry."

"Swim Derek please" Derek smiled and ran with the laughing Sonya to the water, "they're having fun" Callie muttered.

"He's been so great with her" Meredith sighed, "Sonya loves spending time with him."

"She loves spending time with you too" Arizona said.

Meredith felt her heart swelling up with happiness hearing those words, "Meredith help" Meredith saw Sonya climbing on Derek while Derek kept falling into the water, "I better make sure Sonya doesn't drown Derek."

Meredith went for her usual walk in the evening with Sonya and Barkey strolling through the streets, "you know I think Barkey is starting to learn new tricks."

"Is he Meri" Sonya whispered astonished.

"Yes, let's try okay Barkey sit."

Barkey just wagged his tail, "sit" Meredith said more firmly.

"Sit Barkey" Sonya said, Barkey sat down "well we got there" Meredith muttered.

Sonya ran ahead, "come on Meri we got to go home before its gets to dark."

"Are you really that excited to go to bed?"

"Bedtime doesn't exist anymore, I want to stay up all night with you."

"You'll fall asleep anyway, so there isn't much point in trying to stay awake all night."

"Can we try Meri, please."

"Alright but only for an extra hour tonight Sonya," Sonya beamed at her and taking Meredith's hand walked back home by her side.

Meredith was playing dress ups with Sonya when a loud knock came from the door, "Derek's home" Sonya said as she ran to the front door. It opened and a large man with a beard and a dark waistcoat came through, "who are you" Meredith demanded.

"I've come from the girl" the man replied. Sonya ran into Meredith's arms and held on to her waist tightly, "get out" Meredith said afraid, "i'll call the police."

"You wouldn't dare, think about the girl."

"How do you know?" Meredith whispered, "how long have you been following me?"

"Hand her over, I don't want to hurt you but the girl belongs to us."

"Us?"

The man pulled out a rifle and Meredith shielded Sonya with her back, "I won't let him hurt you" she whispered to Sonya.

A roar sounded and Meredith saw Derek jumping on the man and holding his arms round the man's neck, "go" he yelled. Meredith picked up Sonya and ran outside as fast as she could and was stopped as she tripped over a held out wooden bat. She heard sniggering and rising to her feet with anger she saw Sonya being tied up with thick ropes by two men, "let her go" she yelled as she slapped one of the men, he hit Meredith and sent her down on the pavement.

Meredith looked up and watched as Sonya struggled, and the ropes tore apart in her small hands. Sonya pushed an attacker and he flew ten feet across the street and didn't move. Sonya turned to the other man anger blazing in her eyes, and he backed away before running to his car. Sonya ran to Meredith's side, "are you okay Meri" she whispered.

"Sonya," Meredith whispered stunned.

"Derek" the girl whispered back.

The girl ran Meredith slowly rose to her feet in pain then followed, she got home and saw the bearded man running from the house holding his arm she ran inside to Derek's side, "Derek you alright."

"I'm...fine" Derek whispered, he stared at Sonya in fright the girl looked back, "Derek Meri" she whispered in tears.

"Sonya" Meredith whispered, "please go to your room Derek and me have to talk."

"Meri, sorry."

"Everything will be fine sweetheart," Sonya looked at her distraught, then she ran to her room and closed the door.

"Derek" Meredith took his hand.

"Meredith we've got to get her out of here."

"What do you mean?" Meredith whispered shocked.

"Meredith she threw that man across the room" Derek looked deep into Meredith's eyes afraid, "I saw it with my own eyes, we are, you are in danger."

"Derek calm down listen to yourself, you want to throw Sonya out into the cold."

"Meredith she can't be human, she can't be she'll harm you."

"Derek she's a little girl, a kind sweet beautiful little girl that I care about very much" Meredith had tears in her eyes, "and I don't care about anything else I won't send her away."

Derek face crumbled, "Meredith i'm scared for you."

"Derek i'm not afraid, I know you care about Sonya too."

Derek sighed and sat down, "your right I don't want to lose her" he said with a voice choked with sadness.

Meredith kissed him, "Derek let's talk to her."

Derek looked at Meredith before wiping his eyes and he walked to Sonya's room before knocking and opening the door, "Sonya" he whispered he looked inside, "come on out we just want to talk."

"It's okay honey" Meredith said softly from behind, "come on out please."

Meredith opened the cupboard and saw only cloths she looked at the curtains "Derek the window," she looked through the open window and saw only darkness, "Sonya" Meredith yelled, Derek held her from behind, "Sonya" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek ran through the streets, his eyes darted back and forth every few seconds looking for Sonya after hours his phone went off and he picked it up, "did you find her" Meredith whispered.

"No i'm still searching."

"Derek it's very late, I think we should head back."

"You can head back Meredith, i'm staying out here until I find her."

"Derek come home, please" Meredith's voice begged.

"Meredith I can't."

"Do it for me."

"Okay" Derek closed his phone and with a heavy heart wandered back home, he opened the door and Meredith held him, "I'm so sorry Meredith" Derek whispered.

"Derek don't blame yourself."

"Sonya ran away because of what I said."

"We'll find her again" Meredith whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I found Sonya before didn't I, i'm sure I can find her again, and this time you are helping me."

"I keep thinking one of those bastards got her."

"Don't say that" Meredith's voice croaked, "lets go to bed we'll search for her early in the morning."

Derek went to sleep but Meredith sat up in bed blinking through tired eyes she went to the guest room and clicking on the light looked around the room, she spotted some paper on the bed and picking it up saw coloured drawings of tress cats and a little girl holding the hand of a woman and man with a happy sun in the sky. Tears fell on the drawing and Meredith wiped her eyes with her hand she felt that long dormant feeling coming back she wanted to trade anything to get Sonya back, she had felt the same the day after she had lost Laura.

Meredith looked at the last drawing and saw mountains covered in snow and a building in the middle of the mountains then she gasped and ran to her laptop to search the internet.

Light shined through the curtains and Derek woke up with a start and getting dressed ran to the kitchen, "Meredith" he looked around for her and saw a note on the table.

_Derek I know where Sonya is going I can get there faster myself get what help you can and meet me there the directions are on the back_

Derek held the paper to his forehead, and gritted his teeth.

As she drove Meredith kept her head on a swivel looking everywhere and trying to ignore the voice in her head saying she is wrong that she wouldn't find Sonya by travelling this path, the rest of her mind was begging her to sleep but every time her eyes drooped she thought about Sonya and she kept fighting to stay alert. She pulled over her car near the entrance to a forest she got out and looked at trees covered in snow her shoes crunched through slush and she looked down seeing rows of footprints. Meredith examined them and saw that none of them could have possible belonged to a child. Meredith wrapped her coat around her and walked on following the tracks until she could only see her own footprints she looked ahead at the snow, "Sonya" she called out and as she expected only the wind howled back at her. She kept walking through the snow freezing until she saw a rundown temple straight ahead she ran to it eager to be warm again and stopped when the door opened and a group of men walked out wearing thick fleeces. Meredith quickly ducked behind a large pole and watched them walking into the forest, she ran into the door and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt warmth returning to her fingers. Meredith looked around her and saw many different animals staring at her in cages she saw light coming from the other entrance and running to it saw a large building high up on a mountain. Meredith saw the shapes of people walking around it in the distance and seeing a trail, she slowly started to climb the mountain.

"Sonya please be up here" she whispered she climbed until she could see the entrance straight ahead.

"Code red," Meredith spun around and seeing a squad running towards her she ran the other way trying to keep her distance she turned a corner and stumbled back quickly as she saw the edge of the mountain. Meredith turned around and saw men with rifles pointed at her before Meredith's strength finally gave in and she collapsed on the snow.

Water dripped down and Meredith's eyes opened in darkness she tried to sit up and felt her arms restrained hearing the sound of metal scraping on pipe

"Ah you're awake" a voice said.

Lights flashed on and Meredith looking at her wrists saw chains and a door slid open as a man in his mid fifties flanked by two men with rifles came into the room. "You came here like a fish to water."

"Sonya" Meredith said weakly.

"She's alive and for your own joy you'll see her soon, it's why you have come here isn't it?"

"Where is she?"

"She's home where she belongs you must be Meredith, yes Sonya had told us about you."

"Let her go" Meredith yelled her strength coming back as she tugged on her chains

"She is too valuable to be released, surely you must have recognized by now Sonya isn't normal."

"How do you know?"

"Sonya is our property she has been here for a while she's proven to be the most wonderful asset to our organization.

"What did you do to her?" Meredith said in disgust.

"We gave her life, you see we're working towards the next evolution of science raising animals and creatures with unique attributes and abilities, but for years we struggled with brainwashing creatures with advanced intelligence such as human beings then we realised of course children it could be done."

"You took Sonya away and transformed her."

"Yes and no we used dna from a deceased child and created a clone. The formulas we injected in her system worked well, she has extraordinary strength, and she can heal from nearly any wound in seconds. With enough research she could be given other powers to. Imagine creating a creature that none would suspect could kill them until it was too late she is to become the perfect assassin"

"Sonya will never be like that" Meredith shouted.

"It is true she has a good heart that was the one thing we could not change, but when she is giving the right formula... why don't I show you a home video." The man pushed a button and a giant screen came down and turned on Meredith saw a man and woman backing away pleading, then a little girl came into view and picking up the man dragged him to a corner and pushed him against a wall suffocating him. Meredith pulled her eyes away horrified and the screen went black, "Sonya our experiment has been a great success, the man was not the first person Sonya has killed and he won't be the last."

Meredith started to weep and the men walked out of the room leaving Meredith alone. Hours later the door opened and Meredith looked up as a small shadow came into the room, "Sonya" she whispered. Meredith saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a light came on Meredith shrunk back as Sonya walked slowly towards her, "honey is it you" Meredith said trying to show her warm smile.

Sonya blinked at her then her tiny hands grabbed Meredith by the throat and pulled her away ripping away the chains. Meredith tried desperately to pull Sonya's hand off her throat, "don't do this" she coughed. Sonya gave a fiendish grin and threw Meredith against the wall. Meredith felt pain in her back like she had never felt but somehow she found the strength to roll out of the way as Sonya came running at her and the wall crumbled instead Sonya turned and smiled wickedly at Meredith, "play with me" the girl whispered.

"Sonya you don't want to do this," Meredith staggered away as Sonya walked slowly towards her. "Don't you recognize my face, I don't want to fight you and you don't want to hurt me please Sonya."

Sonya stopped walking and stared at her feet, Meredith saw her chance and walking towards her put her hands on the child's shoulders, "you're being controlled but I know your still in there, listen to Meri."

Sonya looked up and her hands lifted Meredith up and carried her past the broken wall outside, "Sonya stop it" Meredith yelled.

Sonya dropped Meredith and Meredith staggered back until her foot felt rocks. Sonya kept smiling at her and reaching out her small hands grabbed Meredith's throat and held her over the rim of the mountain. Meredith looked down and saw darkness beneath her then she looked at Sonya's demonic little face and knew her time was up, "i'm sorry honey this is all my fault, I wish I could have saved you." Sonya stopped smiling and Meredith felt her heart sink that Sonya would become what the little girl never wanted to be, flashbacks of the memories Meredith had experienced with Sonya went through her mind she gave a sad smile to Sonya then she felt herself falling down into the black depths of the mountainside.


	9. Chapter 9

The moon shined bright in the sky shining on the snow and on a little girl wandering in the moonlight looking everywhere until she saw the body of a woman lying face down in the snow. Sonya ran towards her and turned her over to find Meredith laying still her face was blue and pale and she was silent.

"Meri" the girl whispered, "wake up."

There was no response from Meredith, "Meri please wake up." Sonya shook her and brushed her frozen cheek with her hand she kept shaking her and kept waiting, "Meri come back" she whispered tears coming to her eyes and she lied on Meredith hugging her, "Meri please don't die."

Meredith from far away heard the sound of crying and she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she felt excruciating pain but as more tears fell on her body the pain slowly went away and at last having the strength to look down Meredith saw Sonya weeping, "don't cry honey" she whispered

Sonya looked up, "Meri." Meredith sat up and smiled warmly at her then her smile faded as she felt her bruises, "Sonya do you remember what happened before."

Sonya nodded and started to cry again, Meredith reached forward and hugged the girl, "i'm not angry at you." She looked deep into Sonya's eyes, "I understand why you did those things, i'm just so happy your safe and you are yourself again." Sonya looked at Meredith with gratitude sparkling in her eyes.

"Do you know how to get out of here" Meredith whispered.

Sonya nodded "I remember Meri, follow me Meri," Meredith stood up and followed Sonya as they walked down the mountain until the wind picked up and Meredith felt herself going weak with the cold then she saw Sonya collapse and hurrying to pick her up she looked around for help and spotted a small cave she ran inside and set Sonya down on a wooden ledge.

"Very cold" the girl whispered. Meredith took off her coat and wrapped Sonya around it, she drew Sonya close to her chest to try and keep the girl as warm as possible, "I feel warmer" Sonya said as she snuggled in Meredith's arms.

Meredith nodded, "when the storm stops we'll head outside make a run for the car, and then we'll go home."

"I can't go home"

"Why not sweetie?"

Sonya looked up at Meredith, "Derek doesn't want me there anymore."

Meredith sighed, "Sonya what Derek said he didn't mean any of it, when you ran away Derek spent so much time looking for you he was very upset."

"I made him upset."

"Sonya I know why you are sad, but none of this is your fault."

"It is my fault Meri."

"No it isn't" Meredith said firmly, "and both Derek and me we want you to come home with us because that's where you belong."

"I do" the girl whispered confused.

"You sure do, Sonya there is a big beautiful world out there with so many things to do. You can make many friends you can go to school you can do anything and you can be with me and Derek every day. I know it's what you want."

Sonya smiled widely and hugged Meredith so tightly Meredith felt herself suffocating, "honey I can't breathe" Meredith croaked. Sonya drew back "sorry Meri."

"It's okay, you want to go to sleep?"

Sonya clung to Meredith's coat tightly, "you won't go anywhere?"

"No i'm staying right here with you Sonya."

Meredith gently laid her down on the bench and covered Sonya with her coat, "this won't be as comfortable as your bedroom but try and get some rest" she kissed Sonya's forehead and watched the child close her eyes. "Love you" Sonya whispered.

Meredith felt so warm inside that the coldness she felt was quickly gone hearing the words from Sonya she kissed Sonya's cheek and smiled lovingly, "I love you to Sonya."

Meredith woke up on the snow barely able to breathe then she noticed the small girl lying on her chest she gently brushed the child's cheek until she woke and smiled down at Meri, "hi sweetie we need to get moving."

Sonya hopped back onto her feet and Meredith couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Sonya wearing Meredith's large coat she couldn't see any part of her hands, "it's really big" the girl said grinning.

"It is Sonya, do you still remember how to get to the entrance of the forest."

"I do" Sonya nodded as she ran on ahead and Meredith in pain struggled to keep up.

"Wait Sonya" Meredith said as she fell down.

"Meri" Sonya whispered, "i'll take care of Meri."

Meredith felt herself being lifted up and looking at the sky realised she was being carried by Sonya over her shoulders _amazing _Meredith thought, "I should be the one carrying you" she whispered.

"You always carry me when I feel tired or sore, it's my turn Meri."

Meredith sighed in gratitude and closed her eyes, "Meri" Meredith looked around and Sonya dropped her in the snow. Meredith rose as fast as she could and saw trees shifting and the sound of dogs, "run Sonya" Meredith rose to her feet and limped as Sonya ran ahead then the girl turned around, "don't worry about me Sonya just keep moving."

Meredith collapsed in pain and hearing the sound of men's voices drawing closer she gritted her teeth in fear then she was being lifted and saw Sonya's small feet going as fast as they could and she looked ahead, "there Sonya go through the trees." Sonya ran and Meredith reaching out with her hand and grabbing onto a large branch in the tree pulled it with all her strength it came apart onto the trail Sonya made. "Turn right honey they won't find us" she knew that she was wrong and her brain raced like the handles of a broken clock trying to think of a way to throw their pursuers off, "Sonya stop."

Meredith brushed her forehead wiping away some of the damage the braches had done and breathing quickly landed back on her feet and picked Sonya up, "I don't know where this place is" the girl whispered.

"We lost them Sonya and we can find our way out of here don't worry."

They slowly walked through the trees, Meredith kept looking up as best as she could trying to look at the top of the mountain to gain an idea of how far she was from the bottom, "look Meri." Sonya pointed at a family of birds nesting in the trees.

"Wow look at them" Meredith said smiling then a terrible sound filled the air growing louder Sonya covered her ears with her hands and Meredith feeling her ears aching in pain covered Sonya's ears with her own hands out of paternal instinct then the sound stopped, "Sonya the sound is over."

"Meri" a small voice whispered, "Meri must die."

Meredith looked down and cried in horror as Sonya looked up at her with the same horrible yellow glare in her eyes and reached out her hands. Meredith felt fear grip her _Help her_ a voice screamed within Meredith and she quickly hugged Sonya, "honey I know your still in there." Sonya moaned and waved her arms and feet around in Meredith's firm embrace, "I know you can fight this Sonya remember your coming home with me you'll see Derek again you'll be with people who love you, you'll be happy." Meredith gently stroked Sonya's head and rocked Sonya in her arms, "Meri" a voice whispered "did I do anything bad."

Meredith looked into Sonya's normal brown eyes, "no sweetie you didn't."

"Meri" Sonya whispered.

Meredith cried out as small animals surrounded her and began to scratch and claw at her she looked at their eyes they glowed as yellow as the sun, "run" Meredith yelled as she shook off the creatures and ran hobbling in agony through the forest and then she came to a clearing and the same man who spoke to her last night was staring at her in curiosity, "Sonya should be attacking you Meredith, any creature injected with our serum in the past loses all traces of self control once the sonic plays."

Meredith hugged Sonya close, "I see perhaps the bond Sonya feels with you is more powerful then the effects of the serum, I will have to be sure to erase that flaw. Sonya you will now return to the lab if you do so we will allow Meri to live."

Meredith didn't know what to do as guards came towards her.

"Freeze" a voice shouted and swat teams came through the trees pointing their rifles at the guards, "Meredith you have sealed your fate" the man said and wild beasts came through the trees at the swat teams.

"Close your eyes" Meredith covered Sonya's eyes with her hand as the police screamed and were brutally torn apart then the man came at them, and Sonya ran out of Meredith's embrace and pushed the man sending him flying into the trees. The guards drew their rifles and Sonya ran at them throwing them at each other and into the forest, the beasts just stood there staring. Sonya ran to Meredith and Meredith gently took Sonya's hand and walked with her until they came to the road and Meredith saw police pointing their guns at them, Sonya looked up at Meredith "i'm sorry honey" Meredith whispered.

Meredith sat on a plastic crate drinking coco as she talked to an fbi agent telling her everything she had seen. She looked as scientists were escorted by the police into cars then she looked sideways at Sonya and tried hard to smile, "it's time" the agent said to the police "take the girl."

"Wait" Meredith shot up.

"Meredith this has to be done" the agent said firmly.

"Don't take her please, she's never wanted to hurt anyone she doesn't deserve to be locked away."

"This girl is a murderer and superhuman, we cannot allow her to wander free."

"She can stay with me please, let me give her a new life."

"Meredith."

"I'm begging you let her stay with me."

The agent looked at her in sympathy, "I wish that we could i'll give you a minute."

As the agent took a step back Sonya hugged Meredith's legs, "I want to stay with you" the child whispered.

"I know baby I want that to more than anything in the world" Meredith whispered, "I wish you could come home with me but things aren't going to be the way we want them to be."

Sonya started to cry and Meredith tried to hold her tears in but they were slowly coming out she bended down and her hand held Sonya's cheek, "Everything will be okay Sonya."

"You won't be there, i'll never see you again."

"I will be there Sonya, i'll be right here" Meredith put her hand on Sonya's chest, "in your heart, I will never forget you and remember I will always love you."

The agent came over and Sonya hugged Meredith, "I love you to...mommy." Meredith held Sonya close until the child was pulled away by police and Meredith watched slowly as Sonya was taken away. She tried so hard to smile and wave at her until the girl was placed in a vehicle and Meredith watched them drive away she watched it slowly disappear and then closing her eyes she knew she had lost her second little girl. The police led her to where Derek was, Meredith looked at his heartbroken face and then she threw her arms around his neck and held him for a long time.


End file.
